ELLA NO ES COMO LAS DEMAS
by SraMalfoy
Summary: Los sentimientos de Draco a flor de piel. DMHG


ELLA NO ES COMO LAS DEMAS 

**Bueno aquí un nuevo fic, de un solo cap, pero que creo que os gustara, la idea me la dio la canción de The Rasmus, She's not like the other girls**, **si podéis escucharla mientras leéis la primera para, La canción tiene que ver un poco con los sentimientos de Draco. Un besazo y a leer.**

La amaba en secreto, yo sabia que eso estaba prohibido para mí, pero así era, por ella haría lo que fuese, renunciaría a todo, al poder al dinero, porque yo estoy destinado a estar con ella, a salvarla de todo y de todos los que la quieran dañar, porque sin ella moriría, sin ella no soy nadie.

Se que cualquiera se preguntaría como es que me enamore de ella, pero yo me pregunto¿cómo no hacerlo, ella es perfecta, ella no es como las demás.

**No more blame i am destined to keep you save  
gotta rescue the flame  
gotta rescue the flame in your heart  
**

Al entrar mi padre en Azkaban por fin me vi libre para actuar acorde a lo que de verdad pensaba, siempre había sido un gran actor, por eso cuando empecé mi sexto año comencé a verla con otros ojos, con mis ojos y me di cuenta de lo maravillosa que era.

**  
no more blood, i will be there for you my love  
i will stand by your side  
the world has forsaken my girl **

Siempre preocupada por sus amigos, ayudando a Potter en todo lo que podía, levantándole el animo, pese a lo que ella misma soportaba, casi la matan en el departamento de misterios y por lo poco que me había contado mi padre estaba en el punto de mira de Voldemort, y ella lo sabia, sin ella el niño que vivió se hundiría. Y entonces me di cuenta de que no solo el se moriría sino que yo también lo haría y me di cuenta de que estaba enamorado y de que no dejaría que la pasara nada.

**i should have seen it would be this way  
i should have known from the start what she's up to  
when you've loved and you've lost someone  
you know what it feels like to lose  
**

Me pase un año entero observándola, aprendiéndome todos y cada unos de sus gestos, de sus poses. Era tan natural y eso era lo que me gustaba de ella, que no era como las demás, siempre preocupadas por su aspecto y con sus tonterías y risitas, ella no ella era más bella que ninguna y seguro que algo si le preocuparía su aspecto, pero no lo demostraba, se la podía ver riendo, jugando, saltando, comiendo, corriendo, como una mas de sus amigos sin preocuparse del que dirán. Yo quería parecerme a ella. Me aprendí todas sus sonrisas, como arrugaba la nariz o se mordía el labio, como cuando iba sola por los pasillos tarareaba siempre alguna canción. Tan segura de sí misma.

**  
she's fading away  
away from thís world  
drifting like a feather  
she's not like the other girls  
she lives in the clouds  
and talks to the birds  
hopeless little one  
she's not like the other girls  
**

Sé que puede parecer cobarde que estuviese un año entero solo observándola y si decirla nada, pero no me atrevía, después de todo yo la había tratado fatal durante cinco años, pero aquel año no lo hice, ella me mandaba miradas llenas de incertidumbre cuando pasaba por su lado y solo la miraba, no la insultaba, pero no me atrevía a hacer mucho mas.

**  
no more shame, she has felt too much pain, in her life  
in her mind she's repeating the words  
all the love you put out will return to you**

Pero he decidido que ya no puedo aguantar mas, el dolor de no tenerla a mi lado me esta matando, puede que me rechace pero prefiero vivir sabiendo que me detesta a vivir en esta incertidumbre. Ella sin saberlo me ha cambiado totalmente, deseando todos los días ser mejor persona para ser merecedor de ella, porque ella no es como las demás.**  
**

**i should have seen it would be this way  
i should have known from the start what she's up to  
when you've loved and you've lost someone  
you know what it feels like to lose  
**

Me dirijo hacia el comedor, espero que todavía quede algo de cenar. Pero algo raro sucede, esta todo demasiado tranquilo. Escucho una explosión que viene de allí y salgo corriendo. No me lo puedo creer están atacando Howarts.

**  
she's fading away  
away from thís world  
drifting like a feather  
she's not like the other girls  
she lives in the clouds  
and talks to the birds  
hopeless little one  
she's not like the other girls **

Cuando llego al comedor todo allí es un caos, hay heridos, combates por toda la sala. Como loco empiezo a buscarla, no quiero ni pensar que le haya pasado nada. En el centro del salón, entre bastante humo, la veo, esta con Potter y Weasly, pero no puede ser, están frente a Voldemort, solos. Corro hacia ellos, justo cuando estoy por llegar veo que de la varita de Voldemort sale un rayo verde directo a ella, sin saber como me lanzo para salvarla, no lo permitiré.

**she's fading away  
away from thís world  
drifting like a feather  
she's not like the other girls  
she lives in the clouds  
and talks to the birds  
hopeless little one  
she's not like the other girls **

Consigo llegar hasta donde esta ella y la empujo contra el suelo usando todo mi peso. Con el despiste de Voldemort al ver su ataque frustrado Potter y Weasly comienzan a lanzarle hechizos y al poco llegan los profesores para ayudar.

Yo sigo en el suelo con Hermione en mis brazos, temo que si la suelo algo malo la dañe y entonces escucho algo que para mí es como música celestial.

Gracias Draco, gracias por haberme salvado, si no llega a ser por ti yo...

Shhhhh! No me tienes que agradecer nada.- digo mientras la pongo un dedo en los labios, esos labios que me vuelven loco.- Es mejor que nos levantemos, aquí somos un blanco fácil.- me levanto y le tiendo la mano, ella para mi sorpresa la acepta y me ha regala una sonrisa.

Pero la felicidad dura muy poco, sin darnos cuenta estamos rodeados de mortifagos, sin duda nos quieren muertos. Los hechizo vienen y van. Estamos luchando espalda contra espalda, cubriéndonos el uno al otro.

De repente un grito desgarrador inunda la sala, Voldemort a caído a manos de Harry Potter quien se encuentra en el suelo sin conocimiento muy mal herido. Todos los mortifagos han tirado las varitas al suelo, se han rendido.

Hermione corre a ver el estado de Potter, intenta despertarlo pero este no reaccione, lagrimas comienzan a acariciar sus preciosas mejillas. Mientras los aurores llegan al colegio llevándose a todos los mortifagos.

A Potter se lo van a llevar a San Mungo, ni Weasly, ni Hermione se quieren separar de él, pero no pueden ir, aquí les necesitan más.

Me acerco mas y veo como McGonagall coge a Hermione de los hombros y se acerca hasta mí.

Sr. Malfoy por favor acompañe a la Srta. Granger a algún lugar tranquilo a descansar, lo necesita.- me dice mientras mira a Hermione y esta le devuelve una mirada abatida.

No se preocupe profesora, yo me encargare de ella.

Ah, Sr. Malfoy, muchas gracias por todo, me alegra ver que las cosas cambian.- dice mientras me mira con profundo agradecimiento, yo sé que Hermione es como una hija para ella.

No ha sido nada, de verdad.

Cojo a Hermione por los hombros y la llevo a una habitación secreta que conozco, con un habiente tranquilo. Ella camina en silencio. Cuando llegamos a la salita coloco unos cojines en el sillón y la recuesto allí. Esta como en Shock, con la mirada clavada en el fuego de la chimenea. De pronto unas lagrimas comienzan a brotar.

Desahógate.- le digo.

Parece que solo necesitaba un empujón, porque en ese momento comienza a soltar toda su pena y su rabia, llorando amargamente. Yo solo atino a abrazarla y ella me corresponde abrazándome fuertemente. Yo sé que quiere a Potter muchísimo, igual que a Weasly, pero no me importa porque sé que el amor que se tiene es de hermanos, por eso esta así, si algo le pasara a Potter matarían un pedazo de ella. Además esta también que estuvo a punto de morir. Empieza a tranquilizarse y me mira a los ojos.

Gracias de nuevo, Draco.

No me tienes que dar las gracias Hermione, esto también lo hago por mí- ella me mira de una forma extraña.- No lo entiendes verdad?.- niega con la cabeza.- Mírame a los ojos y dime lo que ves.- me esta mirando fijamente y yo ya no lo soporto mas, el tenerla tan cerca entre mis brazos me abruma. Pero no dice nada, solo me abraza otra vez y deja escapar otro sollozo.

Tan malo es lo que has visto.- bromeo.-, en serio Hermione no te preocupes, Potter es fuerte, en un par de días estará de vuelta, ya lo veras.

Si algo le pasara...- suspiro.

Lo sé, sé lo que sientes, yo sentí lo mismo hace un momento, si te hubiese perdido yo...- y me mira otra vez, pero en sus ojos hay un brillo extraño.- No puedo aguantar mas, si no te lo digo reviento, Hermione yo te quiero, estoy enamorado de ti desde hace mucho tiempo, no me atrevía a decirte nada porque me daba miedo a que me rechazaras, pero ya me da igual, amo cada uno de tus gestos, cada una de tus sonrisas, cada unos de tus rizos, de tus pecas, todo, con tus virtudes y tus defectos, porque los conozco todos, no he hecho otra cosa mas que observarte y amarte en silencio.

Me mira mas fijamente como queriendo viajar a mi interior para averiguar que todo lo que la estoy diciendo es verdad. Pero sigue sin decir nada y otra vez se abraza a mi tan fuerte que corta mi respiración. Estoy acostumbrándome a estos abrazos, yo también la abrazo.

Por favor dime algo, necesito saber que es lo que piensas.

Yo note el cambio en ti el año pasado, note como ya no te metías conmigo, ni con mis amigos y como te alejabas de lo que antes era tu mundo. Y hoy he conocido a la persona en la que te has convertido. Además jamás le diría que no al chico que me salvo la vida.

Ya no puedo controlarlo mas y me lanzo a sus labios, saben mejor aun de cómo me imagine, a menta ácida y son tan suaves como la seda. El beso esta cargado de sentimientos por parte de ambos y yo estoy tocando el cielo con la punta de los dedos.

Te quiero Hermione Granger, te quiero por ser como eres, por no ser como las demás, por que solo alguien como tu le habría dado una oportunidad a alguien como yo. Te prometo que estaré a tu lado siempre protegiéndote de todo.- digo mientras la estrecho entre mis brazos.

Y yo te quiero por la persona en la que te has convertido Draco Malfoy.

Quedaban pocas semanas para terminar Howarts pero en ese momento sabia que seria las mejores de mi vida, junto a ella, porque ella me había dado una oportunidad, ya lo decía yo, ella no es como las demás. Le da igual que al hacer lo que he hecho me desheredaran, que me he convertido en un don nadie por estar a su lado, porque ella me quiere a mi no a lo que representaba.

Desde el combate que termino con el tiempo más oscuro que había vivido la comunidad mágica, habían pasado ya cinco días. Cinco días en los que Hermione y yo nos convertimos en pareja oficial y en los que yo creía estar en el cielo. Ella estaba más tranquila, Potter se recuperaba rápidamente, para este fin de semana estaría de regreso.

Han pasado ya las semanas y hoy es el ultimo día de Howarts, yo estaba aterrado de que llegara este día, no sabia que hacer cuando estuviera en la calle, no tenia nada, ni dinero ni hogar, nada.

Hermione me tranquilizo como siempre hace. Me ha propuesto una cosa. El verano lo pasare con ella en su casa y luego ya veremos que hacemos lo dos, me ha dicho que no se separara de mí.

Bueno el verano ya ha pasado, los Granger son gente fabulosa, como su hija, además de que me sorprendió que Hermione no era precisamente pobre, sus padres eran dentistas y tenían varias clínicas a su cargo por lo que ganaban mucho dinero y al ser hija única le daban lo que querían, pero ella nunca alardeo de nada.

Ahora estamos haciendo las maletas nos vamos a tomar un año sabático, nos lo merecemos. Queremos recorrer mundo conocer otras culturas tanto muggels como mágicas, además nos lo pagan sus padres. Nunca dejaran de mostrar generosidad conmigo, están infinitamente agradecidos porque salvara a su hija de una muerte segura.

Draco has metido en tu maleta la poción para las picaduras?

Sí amor!.- le digo asomándome por encima de mi maleta.- Donde tienes planeado ir primero.

Creo que a España, dicen que su comunidad mágica es genial y los muggels se lo saben pasar muy bien.

Me parece perfecto.

Hermione?

Sí?

Te dicho hoy que te quiero?

Creo que unas 20 veces, pero sabes que me encanta escucharlo.

Pues te quiero brujita.

Yo también te quiero muchísimooooooooo Dragón.

Y nos fundimos en un apasionado beso.

Soy tan feliz con ella y lo mejor, ella es igual de feliz conmigo. Le doy gracias a Merlín por no hacerla como a las demás.

**FIN**


End file.
